


CHAPTER ONE

by Forthe100fans



Series: THE 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthe100fans/pseuds/Forthe100fans
Summary: TWO PEOPLE ON THE SAME SHOW FALL IN LOVE AS DO THEIR CHARACTERS.





	1. WHEN TWO HEARTS BECOME ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TAKEN TWO REAL PEOPLE'S LIVES THAT PLAY LEXA AND CLARKE ON THE100. AND THO THEY ARE STRAIGHT FOR THIS TWO WORK HAVE MADE THEM GAY AND IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, THEIR LOVE WILL MAKE THEIR CHARACTERS LOVE MORE REAL, I HOPE.  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY, WANTED A DIFFERENT ENDING AND STORY LINE.

CHAPTER ONE: LOVE BEGINS:  
She was a beautiful young actress and model, who had worked hard to make her dreams come true.She thought that she had her life the way she wanted it, but there was something missing.She didn't have anyone to share it with.Jasmine had her friends and her family.But that only filled part of the void that she was feeling.She was starring in a tv series and had 3 months off before having to go back to work.Taylor her best friend was also in the same series. and had been off but she was starting back to work soon too.They had spent a lot of time together being off at the same time.she told Taylor how she felt, that something was missing in her life.But what Jasmine didn't know was that Taylor was in love with her.

Sometimes she would do modeling shoots for different magazines.Today she was flying to Paris for a three-day shoot.She called Taylor told her that she would be in Paris for 3 days.And when she got back they would both have to go back to work on their series.Taylor told Jasmine that she would see her on the set in a week, Jasmine said see you then. Jasmine arrived in Paris for the 3 days of shooting all over Paris, they were shooting in front of big Ben today. she was really tired.and tomorrow Trafalgar square. Wednesday, Kensington Palace, London Bridge, Friday Westminster Abbey. She really liked being in Paris the city of love.Stopped by a little cafe, that was not far from where they had been shooting.Got a sandwich and coffee, as she was eating she watch the couples hugging and kissing, wishing that Taylor was here in the city of love with her.Wanting her to feel the same way about her that she felt about Taylor, she loved her so much. she left Paris the next day , landed at the airport a few hours later, stopped by the flower shop on her way home.She loved flowers a lot.When she got home put the flowers in a vase. Poured herself a glass of wine.And started reading the new script for the show. But instead she called Taylor and they talked for hours. Taylor asked how the shoot went and Jasmine told it went really good, but she was glad to be home talking to her.Taylor smiled and was glad that they weren't face timing.Jasmine asked Taylor if she wanted to fly to the location together.Yea that would be great.I"ll fly to San Francisco and you can meet me the airport their Taylor said.They arrived on the set and Jason the director told everyone they were going to have a group meeting,  
Jasmine told Taylor to go on to the meeting and she would join them after she had taken their luggage to their trailer.When she got their Jason and Taylor and Robin was having a disagreement over the script.Robin walked over to where she was and said that man is getting under everyone's skin.Taylor joined them and put her arms around her neck and said can I kill him. Jasmine said maybe I should go over and straighten him out, I don't like him driving my girlfriend crazy they both laughed.And Taylor knew that Jasmine didn't realize what she had said, but she did .  
Jasmine and Taylor went to their trailer that they shared on location in Vancouver.Everyone came over to greet them and chit chat about being off and the script, what it contained.All said their good nights and everyone went to their trailers.Jasmine told Taylor that she called Robin and Billy Jo asked them to stock the fridge and pantry.  
Taylor hugged her neck, but the hug for both was a little longer than usual.Both didn't have to be on the set until 10 am.So they could get rid of some of the jet lag.  
She knew that Taylor was upset about something, hope that she would talk to her about it. Taylor went and took a shower while she fixed them a sandwich and salad, sat on the couch  
to eat and wait for her to get out of the shower so she could take hers.Wondering what was bothering Taylor, she didn't like seeing her upset.  
The next morning on the set, some were getting in makeup and others were getting in costume.shooting wouldn't start until 6 pm. and some shoots would go until 1 are 2 am.Taylor walked over to where Jasmine was getting her tattoos put on.laying flat on a table on her back.Having fun she said, not yet but hope to. what does that mean? Jason told me about the love scene and that you were against it.well yeah you're my best friend, i mean really, come on Jasmine do you want to do it.Well if we could pull it off it would be a first for a TV series.That is where Clexa and Clarke are heading for in the show, so sooner are later they are going to have to make love.Taylor said why not later, Jasmine I can't fake it, come on I am sure you can. can you, what do you mean .oh I don't know.their is something bothering you tell me.If I did I am afraid our friendship would go out the door.No there is nothing you could say that would keep us from being friends. let's just table it until we get through with work. and we will talk then. the love scene want happen for a few days anyway. So we are doing it. Maybe, yes if you really want to.Taylor went and sat down for makeup to put the finishing touches on her face.Jasmine watched Taylor as they transformed her from Taylor to Clarke.Wondering why she was so against the love scene.  


Clexa and Clarke were meeting Clarke's mom in the village.Clexa Ask Abby if they had everyone moved.No, but we are almost there. And Raven doesn't like much having the shields up and around the mountain and the planet, That is good news mom.It will be a good change to not have to worry about who to fight and who to kill for awhile. Clexa said it well be very nice to have peace.The three of them walked around the village talking and laughing which was not seen very often.Commander  
her second walked up to her and whispered something to her, told Clarke that they had to go and would meet Abby at the mountain later, sent her second with her.Clexa and Clarke found Bellamy and Octavia when they got there, Clarke said OK we are here,what was so important, Bellamy pulled the tarp off and under was the biggest ugliest bird they had ever seen, Clarke said we need to get this to the mountain so mom and Ted can exam it. OK, just how do we do that Bellamy said. Clexa said that they could rig up something to drag it back with.Clexa asked Bellamy to go and find Andrea, tell her we need men to help.So while they waited Clexa walked down to the cliff and was looking over what was left of the planet, Clarke followed her and put her hand on her shoulder and said we will get through all this as long as we stay together, Clexa nodded.after awhile the rest came back and they started making a make shift to carry the bird.Clarke looked at Clexa as see was looking over the cliff at the world that was torn in half part decayed and not livable.they loaded the bird on the makeshift got on the horse's that was brought hooked it to them and rode toward the mountain.Clarke told Bellamy and Octavia to ride ahead, Clexa told Andrea to take her men and trail behind.  
they arrived at the mountain Clarke yelled for them to open the doors, they all road in and Abby and Cain came with Ted.When Abby saw what it was she said the blast from the destruction in the sky is what caused this I think, Ted can you have this taken to your lab and see if you can find at what caused this for sure, sure I'll be glad to do just that but don't really know where to start. Do the best you can. Cain went to check on the repair of the generator.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The director said they would break for an hour for lunch.  
Jasmine looked at Taylor and asked again what was wrong, nothing just leave me along. no, i want, not till you tell me, Clarke opened the door to the trailer and they went in. are you going to tell me, I don't know how just say it.' I love you.' Jasmine looked at her with soft loving eyes, put her hands to her face and  
a kiss that was so soft gentle and very long.When they pulled slowly away, Taylor I have loved you from the first time I saw you when we started the 100.  
Why didn't you tell me, because all you ever said  
was that we were BFF. and I didn't want to lose you either, God be with us.We don't have much time until we have to go back to work, I know, don't want to start something we can't finish. just a quick one. Taylor grabbed Jasmine by the arm and headed for the bedroom, Jasmine's because it was the biggest.they were tearing clothes off before they got to the room,kisses, hands moving over each other's body, their body's so hot for each other, Taylor took Jasmine's face in her hands, looked into those beautiful green eyes' that just melted her heart.I love you so much, you take my breath away.Now you know how I've felt about you theses  
past two years. wanting so bad to tell you, afraid that I would lose you.Jasmine kissed her soft lips with a slow but very heartfelt long kiss  
filled with all the love for Taylor that she keep hidden so long.Her lips moved down to her breasts  
where she covered her nipple in her mouth and let her tongue move very slowly over it, causing Taylor to let a small moan out, as she went lower very gently licking her stomach barely touching it, as she got lower, Taylor was hugging the bed and moaning louder.Are you ready for me to rock your world  
with a loud yes, Jasmine started priming Taylor, you ready for me to pop the value, no, yes, no, make up your mind,  
a very loud yes. Taylor's breathing had started getting back to normal when jasmine's laid on top of her and gave her a very loving and happy kiss.  
They laid their awhile not wanting to talk, just enjoying the moment.  
It was Taylor who broke the spell if we don't get a move on we are going to be late.I don't want to move. Neither do I , let's just stay a few more minutes.OK but you are going to do all the explaining.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

Summary:

TRYING TO GET ALL THE CLANS TOGETHER THAT ARE LEFT TO DESTROY THE HUGE BIRDS.CLEXA AND CLARK ARE SLOWLY BUILDING An RELATIONSHIP.  
Chapter Text

Bellamy and Octavia went to help clean up, so they could move more sky people and grounders in.Abby went to tend to the sick and Clexa told Clarke there was something she wanted her to see.  
She had four of her warriors follow behind on foot. they rode the horses. Clarke asks where are we going, you will see soon enough, keep an eye out for them big old birds she said with a grin.  
They rode and talked about how things were changing for the better, they stopped to rest and tied the horses to a tree and sat next to it, Clarke ask Clexa if she could feel Lexa's thoughts and feelings, yes but I can separate mine from her's.You and Lexa were twins, so how is it that you didn't have to fight for your place on the throne, our father didn't want to lose both of us, so I was sent to live with my grandmother in a far off village. let's go we don't have far to go and we need to get there before dark.Where are we going, I can't tell you that.Pretty soon they came upon the adobe like home, made of hardening clay and straw, grass, and wooden logs. very big in size.Clexa opened the door and let Clarke go in first.  
. Lexa always liked the place with the waterfall and water running downstream.I wanted to bring it here and rebuild it just like it was when we were growing up.come here Clarke, see that huge tree  
close to not far from the waterfall, yes, we would lay under that tree for hours and look at the star's.their was a woman that came here years before we were born. She taught others about the star's and over the years we were taught.Lexa loved  
the star's she learned ever thing she could.She also learned  
the woman's language.She was smart and quick to catch on to  
things.Oh how she loved candles, even got me to liking them.  
Yes, i remember those candles very well.For Clarke being in the house that they grew up in so full of love and warm, she could feel Lexa but also Clexa was she falling in love with Clexa are loving both, they are so much alike yet so different, she thought.She had so many questions and no answers. Clexa handed a plate of food and a glass of wine. They sat down on the rug in front of the fire,.Clexa began to talk about when she and her sister were growing up, how Lexa had taught her how to fight and be strong, to be caring and loving to try and understand all sides before deciding what side to take.She wasn't just my sister but someone that I looked up to  
and admired.When she could control her temper at least most of the time. I, on the other hand, had to really learn to control  
my temper, she was always coming to my defense.we were both trained at an early age to fight, Clexa poured Clarke more wine.We knew one day that we would have to fight for our place as the new commander.  
It is getting late we will stay the night and get an early start in the morning if that is alright with you. Clarke done what Lexa did open and closed her eyes for yes, she wanted to she if Clexa understood, she did.You can take the bed and I'll lay on the floor next to the fire.Clarke said we can share the bed are you sure, yes.They removed some of the clothing and their boots, swords guns, knives. Clarke got under the covers, the wine had made her feel warm. She remembers the last time she was in this bed, Clexa asks Clarke  
if she wanted any more wine, yes. Lexa put the iron gate in front of the fire and handed Clarke the glass of wine.  
Clexa got on the bed, laying on her back, as Clarke was. I know you have a lot of questions about Lexa, ask them and if I can answer I will.You say you can [seprate]your feelings from Lexa's, yes.So you know she loves me ,yes she wants you to be happy, she knows that the happiness that you shared can never  
be shared again, she will always be with you and you will always be with her, she wants you to find happiness with someone else now, you will never forget each other you will always be apart of each other. But it is time that you move on with your life.Are you saying that, are is Lexa saying that we both are saying it.Clarke got out of the bed and sat in front of the fire, tears flowing down her face she wanted to forget the hurt, pain, sorrow that she felt. Clexa sat down on the floor beside her, looked into her blue eyes, and saw what Lexa had saw, love, caring,compasion.A person that cared about her people and Lexa's. Now her people.  
Clarke couldn't turn her eyes away from Clexa, for just a split second she was seeing lexa, just for a second then Clexa came into view. there was a difference between them.  
Clexa's green eyes had a tent of blue in them.Her eyes changed with her mood.So yea, alike yet not.  
Can she hear what you and I are saying, no?Does she let you know what she is thinking, yes?But so do the other commanders.  
Clarke are you ready to get back in the bed and get some sleep, not yet.So Clexa got behind Clarke, told her to lean against her, put her arms around her and just held her until she went to sleep.After a very long while Clexa helped Clarke up and into the bed, tucked her in. went around and got in on the other side. laid on her side away from Clarke, during the night Clarke had gotten cold and moved closer to Clexa to get warm when Clexa woke she felt Clarke up against  
her, so she laid on her back put her arm around Clarke, she  
laid her head on Lexa's chest though her leg over Clexa's.  
Clexa laid there not moving for she didn't want to wake Clarke.  
The sun was rising, they would have to be going soon.Clexa  
eased out of the bed, opened the door told the guard to bring some water from the stream and waited for him to bring it.  
poured her and Clarke some in a glass and wet a cloth with the rest.  
Woke her up and handed both to her, she wriped her face and drank the water. Clexa said i want to show you Lexa's favorite place, oh I would like that very much. Clexa took Clarke's hand and they walked outside down to the waterfall, She led her on a path that leads behind the waterfall as they went under water splashed on both of them, they laughed Clarke ask could they  
come back, Clexa opened and shut her eyes, which brought a smile to Clarkes face and Clexa's.When we come back i will take you farther in the cave and show you where she spent a lot of her time. They got on their horse's and started back to the mountain.  
On the way, they talked about how together they were going to build back what they all had lost. Clexa notices someone was following them, told the guard to fall back and find out who was following.  
She looked at Clarke, who had a very sad look on her face, you ok, she asked  
not sure, you and your sister have given me a lot to think about. Do you think when we go back it will help, it might.then we will go back soon.Clarke looked at  
Clexa and saw that little smile that she use to see on lexa.She thought to herself is it possible to love two people at the same time. They heard a sound up ahead, the closer they got, louder it got.A young man came running out of the woods screaming very loud. Clexa stopped her horse and got off, she caught the young man as he was about to fall down.He looked like he had been attacked,  
by a wild animal.After they had calmed him down enough for Clarke to look at his wounds, the skin on his back had been ripped off and his arm looked like something are someone took big bites of his arm.The young man was bleeding pretty bad. Clarke cleaned him up as best as she could, and they made a stretcher to carry him on.He was in shock and couldn't do a lot of talking. Reaper was all he would say. [Jason said that was all for today for them to be back at 5 am.Jasmine and Taylor and the rest of the cast headed to the wardrobe room to get change clothes then to the makeup people to get cleaned up. Jasmine would look at Taylor and smile that little teasing smile, Taylor looked at her and said in a very soft and low voice, quit looking at me like that, she just kept on smiling and walked slowly over to the chair that Taylor was sitting in leaned down and whispered in her ear, hope you are not wanting to get much sleep tonight, well yea we have got a 5 am call. Jasmine looked at her and smiled said well you had better take a cold shower to kept you awake because I am jumping your bones just as soon as we get out of here are before. Clarke smiled not if I jump yours first.As they walked holding hands and cuddleing, laughing to the trailer.  
Jasmine stopped at the door and took Taylors face in her hands and kissed her soft very soft lips and Taylor wrapped her arms around her, for how long that kiss was that didn't matter, their were more and more, Taylor said i guess the showers out.Jasmine just smiled that smile and started taking Taylors clothes off almost tearing then off as Taylor was doing the same thing, how they made it to the bed who knows.they had loved each other for so long that their thirst for each other was so overwhelming, they couldn't slow down if they wanted to.Jasmine was on top of Taylor. told you i was going to jump your bones, well quit talking and do it, you have got me primed now release the vaule.are you sure, no not yet wait, Jasmine was kissing her neck and took her tongue and traced between her breast on down to her navel, taking her time as her 2 fingers was building that vaule up to release.taylor shouted now and Jasmine just went on down then Taylor let a scream out with a bad word are two.her body went limp, and Jasmine asked again, my turn I'm on top this time and i am going to rock your world.Jasmine smiled and said please do. Jasmine woke before Taylor and took her shower and got dressed, she sat on the bed and just looked at her and smiled as she thought of how much they had missed by not telling each other how much they loved one another.  
Leaned down and whispered in taylor's ear, I love you so much.Their eyes locked on each other as if they were saying I could look at you forever.The love they have for each other is so strong yet so tender and loving. The kiss was so gentle and soft, the light touch of their body's so warm, and wanting more and more of each other.  
Jasmine ok play time is over we have to go to work, no! less just play hooky,  
yea right. slapped her on the butt and told her to get your lazy self up and shower while I fix some breakfast.You're not going to wash my back for me. I've already had my shower, thank you.What if I was to tempt you, like maybe a kiss on the neck , are here. and maybe one right between here.Jasmine grabs Taylor's face in her hands and planted a long very long kiss on her, that should hold you till later. Your mean.  
As they were walking too the set, Robin and Billy Jo caught up to them.Billy Jo  
well did yall get any sleep are were ye playing house all night. Does everyone know, yep.Jasmine, well good now we can do this anytime we want  
she stopped Clarke from walking and kissed her. Taylor said oh boy.you have let the wild beast out now.  
time to change and get back in character ladies said, Taylor.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jason had more changes to the script to show them.It  
was like Clarke was loving two people, and the warmness of their home made her feel so close to them.She was begining to have deep feelings for Clexa and yet she felt like she was betraying Lexa.How could Clexa seperate her feelings from Lexa  
they were twins and felt the same things.But before she could ask her about it, they had arrived at the mountain.Clexa told Clarke that she was going to go back to their house and spend a couple of days there before she could as Clarke if she wanted to go, can I go with you please. she blinked her eyes, and Clarke hugged her neck, stood back and said sorry acted before I thought.Clexa just smiled and thought she really makes me smile a lot, got to watch that. Do you want something to eat asked Clarke, Am a little hungry, come on we'll go join mom and Caine for supper, as they were entering the dining area Octavia walked up to them and told Clarke that Raven needed to talk to her in the shop. Can you take Clexa to where mom and Cain are sitting, looked at her and said I join you as soon as I can. Ok i'am here now what is it, Raven said how is your love life going ,is that what you wanted to talk to me about, laughing she said no, when we find their nesting place I have made a few fire works for them if we can manage to place them all around all the nest we should be able to kill them all. Clarke hugged Raven and told her you the best ever. I know, they both smiled and went to tell the others. Clarke and Lexa had been at the house for 2 days and she really was enjoying it. Clexa had told her so much about her and Lexa's life that she knew that she loved them both. Clexa handed her a plate of food, told her to eat. so while they were sitting on the pillows and fur rug in front of the fireplace, eating. Clexa began to talk about when she and her sister were going up and how Lexa had taught her how to fight and be strong.but to be caring and loving to try and understand all sides before desiding what to do are what side to take.Clexa told Clarke that Lexa wasn't just her sister but somebody she could look up to and admire.She always there to protect me from harm.It was so good to just relax for awhile and not have to think about what was good for their people. Clexa was thinking about the same thing.She knew  
that they were going have to find places for the other clans  
to live, since the explosion in the sky had destroyed a lot of the planet.She was glad that the sky people were the 13th clan. Clarke Went over sat in the chair and ate the fruit and drank the water that Clexa had handed to her.Thank you for keeping me warm again Hope you got some sleep. as a matter of fact went to sleep as soon as you got me warm, they both laughed and the look they gave was more than Clexa could endure ,she put her hand up to Clarkes neck and looked into her eyes for desire, kissed her softly and slowly kiss of pure sweet honey , Clarke returned the kiss in the way it was given slow and long her hand went to Clexa's back and stayed there. When they slowly pulled away the look of warmth and love could be seen in their eyes. Clexa looked at Clark and said very low I 'am sorry know that you are grieving for Lexa as I am.Don't be I didn't have to return the kiss but I wanted to. We had better get going  
it is a long ride back. And those birds are still out their.  
Wait before we go, will you answer one question for me.If I can, do you think it is possible to love two people at the same time, I don't know, never been in love with two people at the same time, smiling and Clarke relized how crazy that did sound.Their horses were saddled and brought to the front of the house. Clexa told one of her soldiers to make sure that the fire was out.And they rode towarded the mountain.  
They talked about Lexa on the way, and about finding new homes  
for the clans, the Captial was destroyed also.Clarke told Clexa that the mountain had caves and other ways in that had been discovered.they had equaiment to forge out living quarters if she thought some of the grounders might want to share the mountain. there are also rooms up here where we will be living also. Clexa said she would talk to the other clans and let her know.Oh, mother and some of the others have fixed up a place for you on the top floor which is like the top of the mountain.they tried to make as close to the one that Lexa had at the Captial, would you like to see it,s he nodded her head and closed her eyes up and down.  
A shiver went up and down Clarkes back, she couldn't breathe for a second, she got hold of her self quick. Told Clexa to come with her, the elevator was down the hall, after they got in and the door closed and it started moving, Clexa was taken back a little.Clarke said it's all right you are safe.The door opened and they stepped out, a hole was blasted out big enough for you to step out and breath the air look out over the  
planet seeing all that you rule, the bed is the one that you slept on at your grandmothers. Andra found this bed at your grandmother's home and she said that it was yours for them to bring it to you., Now we have put you in a bathroom  
if you don't want it we can take it out, Clarke walked past the bed and around the corner, showed Clexa the shower and how it worked, and the other things, Clexa looked at Clarke and said hot and cold water how did you do that. I'll explain that to you some other time.Do you want to try it out, Clexa looked at Clarke and said is that an invite, hung her head a little her face red, Clexa smiled, Clarke smiled back.Abby came in asked Clexa did she like it, yes the what did you call it?the bathroom and the room that goes up and down, you mean the elevator, will take getting used to. So you are going to try it out, is that invite still open, Clarke shot her a look but with a small little grin. Abby said let's go eat.  
As they all stepped out, Clexa's second came up, commander  
the scouts have found the birds nesting site.We need to get everyone on broad for this, Clexa told her she would send for the other clans, we can all gather here in the big room and plan out what to do, send scouts to all the other clans, have the leaders all come here.Raven said Can't do anything until they get here, let's eat I'm hungry, your always hungery,s aid Octavia,  
as they all laughed.Clexa said it will take a day are two before they all get here.as they were eating Clexa leaned over and whispered in Clarke's ear, could you show me again how the shower works, it would be my pleasure, they both had silly grins on their faces.  
Clarke was thinking how could two people be so much alike yet so different.she had found true love and it was taken away as quick as it came.every time that she looked at Clexa she could she Lexa but it wasn't her, Lexa had a soft yet also a hard  
side, where as Clexa has a soft, hard, but also a humorous side too.She knew that it wouldn't take much for her to love Clexa,  
Bellamy told them that the birds had destored another village.  
Clark's people and Clexa soldiers went to see how much damage  
had been done and bring the survivors back to the mountain  
as they arrived, the smell was so bad that some got sick.  
body after body torn into pieces laying over one another, others hanging from the trees. it looked they had all been put in a sherder.it wasn't just the people from the village  
but also some of Clarke's people. the tears were rolling down  
the faces all but Clexa face was firing mad, she swore that everyone one of theses giant birds would be destroyed.She called to her second in command told him to get together as many of the warriors he could, and to leave a few too bury the dead.are what was left of them.Clarke walked up beside Clexa told her that she and some of her people were going with them to destroy those damn birds.wouldn't have it any other way.Clarke had second thoughts about them going and said Clexa don't we need to wait for the other clans, they will be here in 2 days.The more help we have the more we will be able to kill.  
You do have a point.Besides we do need some sort of plan to get them. I'm sure Raven can make up a few small bombs and other surprises Octavia said, She already has Clarke said.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER [3]  
As both clans were getting ready for the burning of their people, to set their spirit free.and join their spirit world.the honoring of the dead would take place at dusk.The other four clans had joined them.Clarke's people and Clexa's people would join together to make one clan, so instead of six clans, there would be five. and the two commanders would rule together.For Clexa knew that she and Clarke could agree on most matters and she knew that Clark wasn't afraid to call her out if she thought that she was wrong.  
As the joined clan they all watched as Clexa and  
Clark both held the torch and lite palett[Bed made of grass logs and wrappings for the dead to be wrapped in] on fire.  
as it was burning they looked at each other and knew that this was the right thing to do for all.  
All the clans had come in time to be here and watch their spirits become free.The remorse and caring for the loved ones that had died was heart-shattering and honorable.As they held the torch, they said, owmi ruoy thgif si reov.[your the fight is over]No one left till there was nothing but ashes.  
The clans were, [Polaris of the mountain nation, Ice nation, Cave dwellers to the east, Northern nation, Hunters of the forest.]Clarke asked Clexa did she know how many people were left on the planet. No, I don't but since all the clans are all here together, We Can get a count.  
Guess all the clan leaders that are left should gather in the war room in the mountain and plan how we are going to destroy the giant birds, Raven  
has fixed up a few bombs that she said would have to be placed completely  
around the nest, and we would have to have scouts to watch and make sure all of them are in the nest.  
My soldiers are trained for that, you know Octavia and Bellamy are going to want to join them, yes I know. I will have one of Lincoln's brothers keep a watch over them.  
that is one of the reasons I love you, oh so you love me, ah! Clarke just smiled and Clexa smiled back. Now we need to get everyone in the war room and talk about them giant birds.  
tell Bellamy to come here and bring 0ctavia  
with him.Yes waheada.  
You sent for us, yes Clexa is sending some of her soldiers out the nest to watch and make sure all the birds gather there, then we will plant the bombs all around the nest.do you [2] want to join them, yes they both said at the same time. Ok go hook up with Ramzi, that's lincoln's brother, yes got a problem with him, no have been wanting to spend some time with him.  
you go join Ramzi and I'll go help Raven with bombs, you don't want to go with us, no I'll help Raven,  
they were all talking about how they could surround  
the nest and be able to kill any that survived  
the bombs.  
It was all worked out, and everyone went there on way, till the scouts sent word.  
Octavia was glad to be spending some time with Ramzi, Lincoln and he favored a lot.  
As they got as close to the nest as they could, Octavia and Ramiz were laying beside a big rock  
they wore clothing that made them blend in with the rock and let them see almost all the nest.  
Ramzi asked her are how are doing, some good days and some bad days, just coping, know what you mean.Would you like to see where Lincoln and I would go hunting and fishing?Oh I sure would  
maybe when we get rid of these's birds, we can check it out.yes we will.  
Clexa asked Clarke if she could show her again how the shower worked. Sure let's go check it out, Clarke didn't want Clexa to see her blushing,  
so she almost ran to the elevator, when Clexa caught up with her, your in a hurry to get to that shower, so you must be going to take me up on that invite, they just smiled at each other.  
Clexa opened the door and let Clarke go in first,  
candles everywhere Clarke went weak and Clexa grabs her she took her arm for support everything was as if time had stopped the only thing that was out of place was the bed.Clarke looked at Clexa and felt a wave of warmth cover her body, here sit down before you fall, oh I'm alright, no I should not have asked you to come.They were sitting on the edge of the bed, and she told her I didn't have to come but I wanted too, I was just taken back for a moment. I'm ok now.  
As she looked into Clexa's eyes, her heart was racing and she couldn't think straight all she knew was that she wanted to make love to her and lay in her arms all night.those eyes melted her heart and  
as Clexa placed her hand on her neck it felt like she was on fire as their lips locked in a kiss of so much love and passion, she put her hand on her back and fell back on the bed with her body under  
Clexa's and their kiss's and touching, love filled the room and it was almost the first night with lexa, but she knew that she and Clexa were the ones making love and it felt right and complete.  
Clexa said I love you too, They smile at remembering when Clarke had said that she loved Clexa.She pulled Clexa's top off and was helped in turn with hers, Clexa on top then Clarke on top then Clexa on top, they were testing each other  
strength to see who would wind on top. Clexa rolled over and let Clarke on top, and laughed said you win, no we both win for you have won my heart and you have won my heart.All I want to do  
is make you happy, you already have by accepting  
my love in the way it is given.  
Never thought that I could love anyone else, you take my breath away, make my heart race, every time you come near me my knees goes weak.it's everything that I felt with Lexa but yet different.  
I love you so much I ache though my whole body for you, every time that you are out of my sight, am afraid that you are hurt, all I want do is love you, protect you and make sure that you are safe.  
most of all I want to just make love to you all the time.when you are near me I want to hold and kiss you, never let you go.  
The rest of the clothes came off and under the covers, they got, with Clarke on top.  
They kissed touched, made love all night.  
As the sun came up Clake laid in Clexa's arms with her leg on Clexa's,  
does this seem firmer? their smiles said it all.  
Both were very happy and at peace with their lives.  
would it bother you now, if we were to still go to the cave and Lexa's special place there?No replied Clexa.There will always be a special place in my heart for Lexa, but I am in love with you, yet I want to stay connect with her.  
Can you understand what I'm trying to say, I understand and wouldn't have it any other way.I have a special connection to lexa the AI, wish you had it too.No, you having it is enough for both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Forthe100fans

THE ROAD TOO THE CABIN.

CHAPTER FOUR

CLEXA SHOWS CLARKE THE CAVE THAT LEXA STAYED IN WHEN SHE  
WANTED A LITTLE PEACE AND QUITE.  
TELLS CLARKE A LITTLE ABOUT THEIR GROWING UP.  
CLARKE TRYING TOO UNDERSTAND HER FEELINGS.  
Chapter Text  
What are we doing back here? I wanted to show you more of the cave behind the waterfall.And you said you wanted to come back.We can come back a much as you want.I would really like that.  
come on I will take you farther into in the cave and show you where she spent a lot of her time.As they walked farther and farther into the cave Clexa lit a torch so they could see, she took Clarke's hand began to move on into the cave,when they came upon an opening and what Clarke saw was beautiful, in the top of the cave crystals had made a glass like shape and you could see the star's and clouds. there were a bed and two chairs And a hot spring.I want to stay here tonight if that is what you want.I will come back for you in the morning, no not by myself, with you.All Clexa could do was a smile, are you sure, yes I want to spend the night with you in Lexa's favorite place.I want to share the same love that we had in your room at the mountain. Clexa sat in the chair and just looked at Clarke.She walked over and [neeled] down in front of her, I still love Lexa and always will but my feelings for you are getting stronger to the point where I can't just push then away, I don't want to push them away.She leaned closer and saw the love in Clark's eyes put her hands on her face gave her the most loving kiss she had in her, for she loved her as much.When they pulled away they both had tears in their eyes for they knew that Lexa would approve.She took Clarke's hand and pulled her up sat her in the chair, I will back shortly don't move.Clarke sat down in the chair, her thoughts were of lexa how she knew that she would approve of her's and Clexa's love for each other, no one would ever be able to take Lexa's place in her heart.But her love for Clexa was as true and loving.A smile came over her face as she remembered when Clexa had asked her if that was an invite to take a shower together.And she remembered when Lexa had introduced Aden to her and the smile on Lexa's face.Clexa came back with three of her soldiers ordered them to move the bed in the center of the cave, two more soldiers brought in two tables, put them on each side of the bed. she remembered Clarke telling her that there were tables on each side of her bed as a child.Another soldier came in with a vase full of flowers and a basket full of fruit.Two bottles of wine that Caine had Given Clexa.She then dismissed her soldiers and took Clarke's hand said did I get it all right. flowers, wine, fruit the three things that you like, yes you got it right but the most important of all you got how much I love you.And took Clexa's Face in both of her hands looked into her beautiful green eyes that took her breath away kissed her soft loving lips gentle and long,Clexa put her arms around Clarke and pulled her tight to her as their bodies began to move to the bed their kisses became more and more ,they had on so much clothes and Clexa's had too many buckles and straps, when they finally got off all their clothes and were in the bed, their laughter was so amusing ,but their lovemaking was loving and caring so gentle and warm and their little jokes made, it so wonderful. Clarke was kissing Clexa with so much love that the longing they have for one another was so great they didn't want it to stop not for one second. She kissed her neck on down to her breast as she caressed every inch of her body with her tongue so gentle. Clexa slid down to meet Clarke their moans just made the other want more. Clarke looked up and the kiss that they shared was the passion that made their love so strong and hot.Clarke woke before Clexa, all she could do was just look at her with so much love.She got out of bed and went to get in the hot spring that was running next to the bed.She laid in the warm water it was so relaxing she shut her eyes and saw every inch of the body that had just made love to her, she never wanted to leave this place. the love, peace, and quietness were almost more than she could endure after all they had gone through. Clexa woke and saw Clarke in the spring, just laid there and watched her, she loved her so much and understood why Lexa love as her she did.You want some company are you want to just be by yourself. All Clarke did was look at her and smile, Clexa joined her in the spring swam up to her and took her in her arms, Clarke laid her head on her shoulder as they both looked up into the clouds for it was morning and they would have to go soon.As Clexa laid back, Clarke laid back on her and took Clexa's hand in hers, I don't want to go back into the real world just want to stay here with you, I feel the same Clexa told Clarke. You full feel me in so many, we can come back here as often as we want, how about every night Clexa said.Sure if you want to start out at noon to get here by dark. they both laughed because that being the case they might as well just move in here and forget about what is good for our people.So they decided to stay where they were for one more day and leave in the morning.Clarke asked if they explored the cave any further, no, at least I didn't. then let's go exploring, ok. they got dressed and took their weapons with them. Clexa lit two torches and as they were walking through the rest of the cave, the farther they got the more beautiful it was. the crystals were giving off a lot color and light that they really didn't need the torches. Clarke stopped walking, what's wrong asked Celexa?Nothing just had a brainstorm.What if we could move some of your people and some of our people into the cave. If we do it won't be Lexas and yours and mine anymore, besides how are we going to keep the radiation out. Not really sure yet, but Raven can figure something out I bet. We need to find out how far this cave goes. Ok, we will go until we get tired then come back here and rest. Start again in the morning. Ok you ready, yes. they packed some fruit water torches and weapons, Clarke about how far do you think we have gone.  
It looks like there might be some light up ahead. Well if it is then it was not as far as we thought to the other end. what do you think Clarke can we use to put our people in here until the radiation storm is gone. I believe we can. When they got to the other end of the cave it opened up the greenest valley they had ever seen. Clarke spoke, not sure if this is our world. what do you mean ask lexa?this seems like it's not part of the planet.not quite sure what to make of it right now.will have to get raven and mom, and some of the others down here to check it out.Come on let's go up the side of the mountain and see if we can get on top of it. then check where we are. they started climbing it was a little harder than they thought, they finally made it. as they were looking out for what they thought was their planet it wasn't. What they saw was a beautiful planet everything alive and growing. Clexa asked how is this possible I don;t know the time to get back and talk to raven and mom. Clexa looked at Clarke, can't we do it in the morning like we planned?Clexa we now have all the time in the world to be together, we need to get our people to safety. Our people, yes our people. Well, then can we have 2 hours together before we go back. Clarke put her arm around Clexa and pulled her close to her kissed her with as much love and passion that was in her, they fell to the ground .the love they made on that mountain top would grow and grow for all eternity.] They got on their horse's and started back to the mountain.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER [5]  
Clexa looked at Clarke and said, I love you, have from the first day that we met.You are hurting from your love for Lexa and I just don't want you to do something you will regret later.  
Clarke, I still love lexa and she will always be with me as she will be with you  
in your heart and the ai. But when I look at you I don't see Lexa I see you and your the one that I am in love with and yes to begin with I thought that maybe just maybe I was trying to keep my love for Lexa through  
you, but not anymore [u vynt jwm].So just give it a chance, please.  
Clexa,[u vynt jwm ntiy zmlq,]as she took Clarkes face in her hands and kissed  
her with all the love she had for her, it was returned with as much tenderness  
and from one kiss to another and another, the smile on Clexa's was as happy as the light in her eyes.  
We will take this up later Clarke said.yes, we will, but for now, we have a lot to do.Everyone had gone as they walked back to where the horses were left for them.You still own me a shower lesson, I'm sure you will collect it.  
As they were riding back to meet with the rest of the clans at the mountain.  
Something [scared]the horses, Clexa looked over at Clarke and it was so fast that before they could draw their weapons it had Clarke on the ground.Clexa jump off her horse and cut off its head, ran to help Clarke up, what was that Clarke said, she rolled it over, a reaper but not from our clan Clexa said.  
where did it come from asked Clarke? don't know guess we will have to find out, there could be more.That's all we need, just when you think things are getting better, guess we need to take the body back and let Abby and the doctor check it out. It's riding with you not me, your riding with me and your horse is going to carry it.That's not a bad idea. They tied it on Clarke's horse and she got on behind Clexa, hold on tight don't want you to fall off.  
I've ridden a horse many times, Clexa kicked the horse's sides and it took off, Clarke grabbed Clexa around the waist and held on.Payback is a bitch.  
Who you going to pay back, with a smile.  
They were eating when Abby sat down, did you find out anything with the body,  
yes, he was tortured and given an injection of what we haven't found out  
yet.  
So we have someone [torturing]and injecting them with whatever for whatever reason.yes, that's about it. Clexa ok Clarke got any ideas on how we are going to stop who is doing this, nope how about you, can we get everybody in the mountain Abby, no there are too many of us.so we need to surround the mountain  
with a high fence and get parts and sections of Arcaeda.to build places to  
live, it will take everyone pitching in.sounds like a plan to me.  
Caine told Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Jaha to get what we need to drag, haul,  
carry all we can back here, we need wood cut to make the fence,  
looks like we are going to have to get a lot of help murphy said.  
let's go come on move it called out Bellamy.we got a lot to do and little time to do it in.  
Octavia came riding in really fast yelling, get inside the mountain now,  
she pointed behind her, a red cloud was moving toward them, they got what they could inside, shut the door.had to stuff the bottom of the door.went up to where Clexa lived and look out it was too high for the cloud to reach them,  
Clark said does that look familiar, yes Raven said it is the same looking red  
fog like that the mountain men used to get some of the crew. yes, look there  
they are taking the ones it got. Why don't we follow them, my men are already doing that, so, for now, we wait until they let us know where they are going.

Ok, guys, you all have got the day off, we are 2 days ahead of[ schedule  
Taylor said I'm cooking for the cast and crew, be at our place at 7.  
come on Jasmine we have got go get some food to cook. and some wine to drink.  
You cooking are is Clarke, what? oh forgot. come on let's get cleaned up and then go.  
She had the chicken on the grill and the dirty rice cooking on the stove,  
salad in the fridge, strawberry mint julep tea frozen daiquiri in the freezer chilling. peach [clobber]staying warm in the oven.Can I help asked  
Jasmine, sure babe you wash up the pots and pans, ok you sure make a mess  
when you cook, yes I do, but I got you to help me, cause you love me,  
don't worry you will be paying me later, so you don't love me,  
didn't say that, but you will be paying me. You may have to collect in a couple of days after I have rested up, yeah right, keep thinking that.  
After they all had eaten and was enjoying the beer and mint Julep  
the music was playing and Marie grabbed Lindsey's hand they started dancing then some of the others joined in.Jasmine looked at Taylor put her hand out, Taylor took it and they were dancing alongMarie and Lindsey.It was a night of fun and friends. everyone had a great time.  
The last one [finaly] left around 4 in the morning.They both were so tired  
Jasmine said let's clean up later, yes let's do just that.Come on let's go to bed, Taylor got in bed and Jasmine got inlaid her head on Taylor's chest and her arm rested on her stomach.Night babe, love you.Jasmine looked into her eyes and reached up to put her hand under her chin gave her a very long and loving kiss, said you can pay me tomorrow, it is already tomorrow, so it is.  
How about when we wake up, As Jasmine was falling asleep, love you, wake me up when you wake up. Taylor just smiled and put her arm around her, closed her eyes.

Jasmine woke up first and looked over at Taylor, gently pulled the hair away from her face, Taylor opened her eyes to see Jasmine looking at her with so much love that it took her breath away.she smiled that sweet smile lifting her mouth at the corner, think I owe you something, don't I?I believe you do.  
But go take a shower first and brush your teeth. Oh so not only do I have bad  
the bad breath I stink too. Well, you do smell a little like wine. from all the wine and other stuff that you had last night. Just how much did I drink, you and Jane, Thomas, Marty all tried to drink each other under the table, believe that is what you said you were doing.So I don't get a good morning kiss until I get a shower. Jasmine just looked at her for a second are two and leaned in pushed Taylor back down on the bed and don't think I can wait for the shower just have to bare the breath. Taylor reaches over her and opened the drawer side the bed pulled out a bottle of mouthwash and took a sip of it.Then looked into Jasmines eyes very slowly and gently kissed  
her Jasmine grabbed the back of her head and pressed her body next to Taylor's body  
Glad you got dressed, now I'm going to enjoy undressing you.they both smiled  
and Taylor started unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her bra all the while  
kissing her neck and her lips, between her breast, going farther down pulling off her shorts and panties. her lips caressing ever part of Jasmine's body  
Jasmine was grabbing Taylor hair, She slides up to Jasmine until their necked  
bodies were touching ever sexual part sending their body's into such excitement!they were both kissing touching caressing each other.  
they both primed each other at the same time and both exploded at the same time.by the time their breathing got back to normal. the look they gave each other was priceless and beautiful.Wow said Taylor that was great no wonderful no  
out of this world. Jasmine said it was you and me and our love and yes all those things too. just laid there in each other's arms.Not wanting to lose this moment.Taylor said is it possible to love someone more and more everytime you make love to them. Yes because that is how I feel about you.  
Well, I guess we are in for the long haul.Yes, we are.  
I'm starving what about you, oh yes!There is a small town about an hours drive from here that has a really good place to eat and the food from what I hear is really good.What is the town called, Grace it is more like a village  
at least that is what they say. Cobblestone walkways. You want to go.  
yea but we have got to clean up from last night first. Ok let's get a quick shower, call the gang sees if they can help us clean up and we all can go.  
you call Taylor, I'll be waiting in the shower. Taylor called everyone and they wanted to go. To their surprise when they were dressed and went into the Kitchen it was cleaned up.Terry, Jackie, Marty, Tammy, and the rest were sitting at the table.Terry well let's go I'm starving. thank you all they both said.  
your welcome now lets hit the road. they all piled into Marty's black SUV.  
As they arrived in the small town, it was very beautiful and quaint.  
the buildings were all different colors. and lots of trees all around the town. a small park where you could sit and watch the ducks in the pond.  
it was like being transformed into another time.  
Jasmine saw a flower shop and told Taylor on the way home we have got to get some flowers, whatever you want.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER [5]  
As they walked around the small town, so peaceful and quite, Jasmine took Taylor's hand and started running, slow down is their a fire.When Jasmine stopped they were inside the most adorable dress shop.Taylor oh, I like this shop, me too. they started trying on clothes, having the best time.  
both brought a few outfits. Marty came in, finally found the two of you. should have known if there is a clothing store. You would find it.They have the cutest clothes all handmade.We will be back here for sure. Marty helped them carry their bags to the car.Took off to find the others, it was getting late, they needed to be on the road. After about an hour they saw the rest coming out of a movie theater. What did yall see ask Taylor?  
you are not going to believe this, Gone with the wind.Really, yes. looked at Jasmine, we are coming back to the movie theater, yes we are.On the ride back everyone except Randy was asleep, Taylor with her arm around Jasmine  
Lindsey her head in Marie's lap and Marie leaning againest  
Ricky.when Randy finally got to the trailers.He stopped  
at Jasmine and Taylors first, let them out. then Lindsey's and Maries .letting Rickey off last and onto his trailer.

Taylor woke before Jasmine the next morning, Just laid their drawing circles  
on her back, and smiling. what are you smiling at, nothing just happy to be here laying next to you.Jasmine turned over completely on her back and Taylor slide up to her, laid her head on her chest.then Jasmine was smiling, and what are you smiling about, oh how much I love you.Just how much do you love me.So much that I thought I would cook you breakfast.  
I sort of had something else in mind. Well, you are going to have to wait on the something else, I am hungry. Jasmine looked up at Taylor and gave her a kiss then bit the bottom of her lip. and jumped out of bed, asked Taylor what she wanted, a band-aid for my lip that you bit. Oh come it just a tiny bit of your lip ,it is bleeding ,let me see , and Jasmine bent down to look at Taylors lip ,Taylor grabbed her around the neck and pulled her on top of her and started kissing her ,gave a her a very long kiss that Jasmine had to pull away from in order to catch her breath, by then food was out of the question.  
as Taylor was putting a hikie on Jasmine's neck, all Jasmine could think about was how much she loved this woman, then it hit her what she was doing to her neck. Oh, you are going to get it if there is anything on my neck. Taylor just laughed and kissed her felt the hotness of their tongues as each one was trying to dominate the other one.they were sweating pretty good, Jasmine started licking the sweat off of her breast as she was licking, she started sucking the side of her breast and when she knew she put her mark on her woman, she sat up and smiled, Taylor looked at her and asked what are you smiling about? oh, nothing was all Jasmine would say. and got out of bed heading for the shower,  
and where are you going, she just turned her head and smiled? Taylor jumped out of bed .your not taking a shower without me.


	7. Chapter 7

[there is a surprise stunt that Jasmine and Clarke might do .  
and they still have to destroy the giant birds.]

Jason said cut,that's all for now, Jasmine I need you and Taylor to be back on the set at 6 am and the rest of you be here at 9 am.Why do you want us 3 hours early. because we have something special for Taylor and you too do, more stunts, will Beck and Tammy be with us. Beck Will. OK you have our attention  
now.What's going on,well Beck has come up with a great stunt that will take both of you doing it without a double for it too look real,wait a minute is it dangerous? a little, Beck will come by the trailer and tell y'all all about it. I think you both are going to want too do this.  
knock knock, Taylor yelled come in Terry, hi how's it going,pretty good  
come with me and let me show you what we want the both of you to do.As they came up to the top of the mountain,Beck said look across to the other side,see Mark on the other side, yea looks like he is tightening that cable that is across to the other side ,wait a minute you want us too cross over to the other side on that cable,that's right.  
no no no,you got to be crazy.Jasmine said come on Taylor how hard can it be we will be in a harness,  
right Beck .Will not really you-you will wear a harness without anything to it so they can grab hold and pull you when you reach the other end. because it has to be as real as we can make it. OK just how are we going to cross over. We are going to lower a net down about 15 feet. If you fall you will hit the net.And just how hard will we hit the net. Oh not to hard.And how are we suppose too cross the cable, oh I'll cross over first and show you . Just how many times have you done this, well never it will be my first time too. Taylor,i knew you were crazy, after that last stunt , but now you need to be put away, far far away.Oh come on Taylor said Jasmine well have the net under us.  
I want to see Beck cross over and back ,then i will let you know if i am going to do it.OK said Beck y'all have a sit on the ground and i get set up to do this, she is crazy said Taylor.  
The crew set up the net and Beck went and grabbed on to the cable that would later be made to look like a big rope.She wrapped her arms and legs around it  
then yelled at Jasmine to come over, what do you need, you to grab on to here and work your way up to me and put your arms around my neck and grab on to the cable and your legs around the cable over mine. Are you crazy,it will work i promise , i have taken in all percentages and winds, come on i can't hang here forever. Jasmine OK ,you better know what we are doing, i do. Taylor yelled at Jasmine you are just as crazy as her you both need to be commented.  
OK lets do this, so with Jasmine under Beck's back, they both at the same time stared moving their arms and legs across the cable going very slow  
Jasmine arms were not as close to the cable as Terry's so it was harder for her.She did have a advantage being her legs and arms were longer than Terry's  
she could help Terry by holding her up with her body as they moved down the cable. once they got the rhythm going their speed increased and after about  
twenty minutes are so they were at the other end,the crew pulled them up.  
the crew had got their by helicopter. Beck said we'll wait about an hour and rest up before going back.Jasmine took the walkie talkie and the crew gave Taylor one so they could talk, see babe it's not that bad you were worried for nothing,you are one crazy chick Taylor said.But you still love me.  
Yea and i am crazy for doing this with you,if i didn't trust you with my life i wouldn't be doing this. And i will take good care of it. And you had better get us across in one piece.What do i get if i get you across in one piece,girl is that all you got on the brain, on second thought maybe i want do it. Oh you are doing . Beck came up to Jasmine said lets go, see you in a few babe gotta go.I'm going to get something to eat ,you not going to stay and see if we make back?You got the net.  
So at 6 am they were on the ridge. and Jason told them now when you get to the other side you both will go around the rim of the mountain and their is a big tree Taylor you will tie the rope around the tree,and you both will climb down the side of the mountain and you will plant the bombs all around this side of the nest ,while Raven's team is doing the same on the other side.  
When you both get the job done you will hurry back to the cable that now looks like a rope and get back to the other side as soon as you are on the other side signal Raven and they will do their part and blow up the bird nest.

Action  
[Taylor told Jasmine in case we don't make it I love you. I love too and we are going to make it for if they fell and missed the net they would fall 75 feet.] Jason singled for them to start Clarke got on first then Clexa got on under her because her legs were longer she could hold Clarke up and they could move faster finally got to the other side and tied the rope to the tree, climbed down and planted the bombs.Signaled Raven. Got back across the other side of the ridge.Met up with the rest and waited for the boom.  
After everything had settled down they all went to check the nest out. there were a few that made it out but were killed.Clexa looked at Clarke said the cleanup and back to work on our home planet.  
Clarke said let's take a walk, as they were walking Clarke took hold of Clexa arm, and just smiled, Clexa put her hand over Clarke's.We have got a big job ahead of us.yes but together we can do what we have done for our people.  
Clarke just closed her eyes and nodded her head.Clarke sat down on a big rock  
Clexa sat behind her, Don't want you to fall off. Still got to show me again how the shower works, Clarke turned to face Clexa and took her hand and put it to her neck and pull her in for a soft loving kiss.For how long that kiss lasted didn't matter, the look in their eyes said it all.  
The clean up took longer than they thought. About 3 days.At last, their was not anything to show that the birds had been there. every one of them was burned.As all were heading back to the mountain, Bellamy  
was riding beside Raven, asked her if she had some free time, he wanted to show her something, she said what, all he said was she would really like it. so when they got to the fork in the road they went right and the rest went left.  
Ok Bell what is going on, he said just a little farther as they were making small talk, Raven looked up and  
saw the most beautiful sight a meadow full of flowers and huge trees a little Brooke running down  
side the mountain.Bell helped her off her horse and they started walking though the field of flowers in the middle was a blanket and pillows. they sat down, Raven asked what is all this. Well, we all have been working really hard and I thought we needed a rest. Besides ever since you kissed me, Raven  
put her finger to his lips and stopped him, more, don't more, many not until you sort your feelings for Clarke out.He looked at her for a long time. Clarke loves Clexa, how do you know that she asked. Because i saw them. And that is when it hit me that i didn't love her. That i loved you. but if you don't feel the same then we will, before he could finish Raven had taken his face in her hands and her lips took his in a  
kiss of love and passion.


End file.
